sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dawnmoor
The Dawnmoor, previously known as the Dawnglow, is a highland province in Northeastern Quel'thalas. This region was named after its location as the Easternmost point in Quel’thalas, and thus the first part of the kingdom to greet the dawn each day. With its former governing House in tatters, the other nobles of the Dawnmoor are vying for the power and prestige that comes with provincial leadership. Overview The Dawnmoor is a difficult landscape for most plant and animal life; only the hardiest of specimens can survive life in the Dawnmoor without the supervision of breeders or farmers. The Dawnmoor is a hilly highland region with a solitary mountain that ends in an abrupt cliffside on the eastern coast of Quel'thalas. The grass is rough and only a handful of trees and patches of tough shrubbery has survived the land's transformation from a magically fertile, terraced farmland to a dusty, empty range of hills. The Thalassian Agricultural Society has enlisted the aid of Druids in an effort to restore the highlands to their former splendor. The elevation and terrain has always made it a prime location for rearing Dragonhawks: a large majority of the beasts sold as mounts were bred and trained in the farthest reaches of the Dawnmoor. The Royal Thalassian Armed Services In recent years, the Dawnmoor's sprawling landscape has also become a draw for Hawkstrider breeders, as the open ground allows their birds room to roam while still being within careful sight of their handlers. The sole snowy peak in the Dawnmoor, Mount Frosthaven, is commonly known as a refuge for Mages who wish to study frost magic. The ancient mountain is a confirmed place of ley-power, and is tended by the cloistered Palewind Monks. The Palewind Monks are rumored to guard the artifact Bel'dathar, an everliving ice crystal, deep within the mountain. History The Dawnglow The Dawnmoor was once a rich, fertile landscape called the Dawnglow where a wide assortment of plants, predominantly herbs and fruits, were grown under the tender gaze of the sun in the eastern highlands. In the old days, the Dawnglow's many terraced farmlands were teeming with vibrant flora and the sweet aroma of succulents. The majority of these herbs and fruits were native to only Quel’thalas, their growth encouraged and augmented by soil seeped in magical energies. The plants had strong magical and alchemical properties and were difficult to cultivate even in fertile soil; for some plants, the Dawnglow was the only known region in which they could possibly survive. A high demand and a low but consistent supply commanded a premium price for the majority of the region's crops. Predictably, the Dawnglow was a major draw for herbalists and alchemists. The Silvermoon Circle of Alchemy in particular set up their headquarters in Ala'thel, the largest city in the Dawnglow. The beauty of the Dawnglow was, however, only truly apparent at night: the magically-enhanced plant life gave off a faint luminescent glow. Thalassians flocked there in droves to see the nighttime wonders of the Dawnglow, where the miles upon miles of shallow hills were washed in a rainbow of brilliant colour. Nighttime in the Dawnglow was for artists, lovers, and sightseers, and its regional government worked hard to maintain a family-friendly atmosphere in the major cities. Traders, merchants, and couriers frequented the roads of the Dawnglow; though the paths in and out were steep, the trek through the highlands was fairly reasonable so long as they avoided Mount Frosthaven: the foothills were gentle, and the roads that weaved through them were easy on the Hawkstriders. Unfortunately, greed and necessity meant the Dawnglow's days of prosperity were numbered. Over time, most of the magic in the soil was stripped away by overfarming. Wartime saw a sharp rise in the necessity of powerful salves, and the unique plants of the Dawnglow filled that role. The landowners, in an attempt to keep up with the demand, inadvertently drove their own businesses into the ground. With the region's magic depleted, the Dawnglow was colloquially renamed to the Dawnmoor in reference to the difficult landscape it had become. Many people are of the opinion that the farmlands did not die naturally; there were rampant rumors that the governors, Lord and Lady Goldwhisper, intentionally desecrated them. Government Historically, the highlands were governed by the noble House of Goldwhisper. Their lands included the vast majority of the Highlands and the Daybreak Coast. The House of fei'Tandrylen was the only other landowner in the region, in possession of Mount Frosthaven and its immediate surrounding lands. Other noble Houses were present in the region, though their lands were limited to the cities over which they presided. The prominence and reputation of House Goldwhisper rapidly declined over the past few generations, and their fall from grace climaxed with the depletion of the Dawnglow's fertile, magical soil. The Lord and Lady Goldwhisper disappeared, presumably into hiding from the scores of people who held them accountable for the death of the land. Government The Dawnmoor is currently governed by House Greymourn. Lord Valiseth Greymourn, governor, has been working tirelessly to right the economy and return the Dawnglow to its former glory. Noble Houses House of Greymourn (Governor) * Holding: Iron Valley * Ruling Patriarch: Lord Valiseth Greymourn * Industries: Mining * House Colors: Grey and Brown House of Lightchild * Holding: Lightsgrace * Ruling Patriarch: Lord Idanis Lighthchild * Industries: Law, Military * House Colors: Cream and Navy Blue House fei'Tandrylen no longer has any direct presence in the province, and has turned over all their duties to their branch house, Lightchild. The House of Lightchild is currently in control of Mount Frosthaven and its surrounding lands on behalf of Lady Liarys fei'Tandrylen, and they remain the only undisputed major landowners in the region House of Goldwhisper (Disgraced) * Holding: Goldwind Cove * Ruling Matriarch: Undetermined * Industries: Fashion, Textiles * House Colors: Gold and Black The disgraced former governing House of the Dawnmoor. Lord and Lady Goldwhisper failed to formally appoint their daughter as head of House before they fled; this is considered Abandonment of Noble Duties under Thalassian law, and is punished by stripping the offending house of all gubernatorial duties and privileges. The family is still currently in possession of Goldwind Cove, though that may be subject to change by the will of the Royal Court of Quel'thalas. House of Steelbane (NPC) * Holding: Bladescorn * Ruling Patriarch: Lady Delari Steelbane * Industries: Smithing, Engineering * House Colors: Silver and Orange House of Bloodwither (NPC) * Holding: Withergrove * Ruling Patriarch: Lord Azuron Bloodwither * Industries: Botany, Agriculture * House Colors: Red and Black House of Silverdawn (NPC) * Holding: Silver Springs * Ruling Patriarch: Lady Calyris Silverdawn * Industries: Alchemy * House Colors: Silver and Black The Highlands Lightsgrace (City) Lightsgrace is the temporary capital of the Dawnmoor. It's part of the Lightchild holding. Ala'thel (City) Ala'thel is the largest city in the Dawnmoor, located in the heart of the former farmlands. It is one of the few cities in the Dawnmoor that is not lorded over by a specific noble House: Ala'thel is home to a council comprised of representatives from every willing noble House in the province. While nobles are free to do as they wish in their lands, the council was created to address problems which affect the Dawnmoor as a whole. The Council of Ala'thel is currently working with the Thalassian Agricultural Society in a frantic attempt to restore the farmlands to viability. Sunny Hill Rookery The Sunny Hill Rookery is a Dragonhawk breeding and training area. A cooperative of families live on the extended property and share space. (TBC) Mount Frosthaven Dawnshiver Village Dawnshiver Village is the most common place for travelers to stay while utilizing the archives and educational services at the Frosthaven Sanctum. Only the Palewind Monks and their honored guests are permitted to stay on the mountain. It's a tiny mining village. The Frosthaven Sanctum The Frosthaven Sanctum is a specialized facility that caters to the education and advancement of frost magic. The long-term residents are infamous for becoming hermits on the mountain. (TBC) The Palewind Monks The Palewind Monks are an ancient order of Mages who use hand-to-hand combat to cast their magic. They are an ascetic, reclusive group of people dedicated to the study of frost magic--and frost magic alone. (TBC) Bel'dathar Bel'dathar is the name of a fabled artifact rumored to be kept in the depths of Mount Frosthaven. (TBC) Fort fei'Tandrylen Fort fei'Tandrylen is an old military stronghold for the ancient noble House of fei'Tandrylen. It is here that fei'Tandrylen houses the bulk of its private military force. The Fort, along with all other military matters concerning fei'Tandrylen, is tended to by their branch House, Lightchild. It is located at the base of Mount Frosthaven. Fort fei'Tandrylen is also an official training center for the Royal Thalassian Armed Services; many recruits go through their basic training in the Dawnmoor, instructed by Lightchild retainers. (TBC) The Daybreak Coast Goldwind Cove (City) Goldwind Cove is the former capital of the Dawnmoor and the location of the Goldwhisper estate. It's a small, artsy town, well cared for, on the southern coast. Due to House Goldwhisper's industrial leanings, Goldwind Cove became a haven for fashion designers, textile manufacturers, and luxury clothing. House Goldwhisper was very selective with the businesses that opened shop in the city, looking to curate a directory of top-quality crafters. Articles of clothing made in Goldwind Cove are prized for their high quality; this has, unfortunately, led to a deluge of knockoffs from shady dealers looking to make a quick buck. Seaglow Harbor (City) Seaglow Harbor is the region's largest port city. It was once called the City of Fountains, the beautiful displays of running water and sculpture a testament to the city's prosperity. Like the rest of the Dawnmoor, however, Seaglow Harbor has fallen on rough times. It is a city of traders, merchants, risk-takers, gamblers, thrill seekers, sailors, and of course, the occasional pirate. It is one of few cities within the Dawnmoor that is not directly lorded over by a noble House.Category:Places Category:Quel'Thalas Locations